


Stepping Stones

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge- Cherik Edition [6]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Boys In Love, Communication, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: The boys do some communication and find some acceptance.Day 6: Kissing+Caught





	Stepping Stones

Erik sat impatiently in the chair across from Charles’s desk, glaring at where the pen in his hand scratched irritatingly against dense paper. It had been nearly an hour of this and when Erik had invited himself in and told Charles to finish what he was working on; he hadn’t meant this.

He could feel the metal in the pen, teasing him where it was cocooned comfortably in Charles’s hand and it took a surprising amount of willpower not to simply snap the offending instrument in half. Erik wanted to, really, really wanted to, but that would anger Charles, who claimed these documents were important.

Still, Erik couldn’t contain his sigh.

Sparkling blue eyes glanced up at him, one eyebrow arched elegantly in his direction. Erik smiled, all wide teeth and gleaming intent. It was a simple exchange, but an important one, this was what he needed to speak to Charles about today.

The pen was abandoned with a quiet tap and Charles, watched him, head tilted slightly and Erik didn’t know when words had abandoned him, but his mouth went dry at the sight before him. The sunshine of yet another beautifully peaceful day was pouring through the window and framing Charles’s form and there was something significant about it, something Erik wanted to remember for the rest of his days.

“Erik,” his voice, gentle and lightly accented drew him back to the present. “What’s wrong?”

So many things. Erik wasn’t sure he could name a time within his memory in which he’d ever been entirely ok. This, however, he hoped was fine, desperately, with a yearning that left him aching and uncertain. He never had suffered uncertainty.

Erik straightened his shoulders and held Charles’s gaze steady with this own, “I wanted to talk about us.”

It was impossible to miss the way Charles tensed, eyes falling back to the desk. Erik could practically feel the effort Charles was putting in not to peek into his mind and suss out the meaning behind his words. He hoped that was a good sign.

“Namely,” he began again, trying not to cringe at the vulnerability in his following words. “The fact that we haven’t shared a bed the two nights we’ve been here. Not to mention, you’ve hardly looked at me, haven’t kissed me, haven’t even touched me since we stepped through the threshold.”

Charles’s head snapped up so fast Erik swore he felt it. Wide eyes looked at him incredulously and Erik felt his stomach twist, what he wouldn’t do for a bit of telepathy of his own in that exact moment.

“You— I…what?!”

Erik grimaced at his tone. Before he could conjure words for a response Charles was already shaking his head, leaning forward over the desk as though trying to reach him, “Erik, I haven’t been doing those things because we haven’t had a chance to talk about it. I have been busy, really, but I didn’t want to assume—”

Oh. Erik could breath again, his chest rising and falling without the sense of impending doom and heartbreak. It was impossible to keep his lips from tipping up into a smile, then wider when Charles blinked at him and met the motion with his own.

They stared at each other across the desk and really this would be the perfect time to have the important conversation about expectations and where they wanted this to go and if they should tell anyone, but Erik had always been one to just let things happen.

So, he stood from his chair and rounded the desk without a second thought. Charles turned in his chair to meet him and just like that he was sliding his hand into his hair, holding him in place while Erik pressed a firm kiss to his lips.

It had only been two days and even before they arrived at the mansion, things had been tense since Russia. Still, the familiarity of Charles’s lips on his was nothing short of perfection A hand came up and slid around the nape of his neck to tug him closer and Erik did, more then happy to part his lips and let Charles explore.

For several long minutes, Erik was completely and utterly unaware of everything around him. Which was perhaps why he didn’t sense the chain of a necklace moving swiftly down the hall until the door abruptly swung open.

They flinched away from each other and looked up to find Raven grinning wickedly at the two of them, eyes a little wide, but decidedly triumphant. Erik glared, unable to help himself, at the intrusion and the distinct discomfort being project from Charles at his side.

“I knew it!” she declared.

“Raven-” Charles tried, a little helplessly.

“What? There was no way you weren’t going to-”

“Raven,” Erik interrupted, not wanting to know where that sentence was going. “Please leave. Now.”

She glared at him, but Charles must have nodded because she huffed and turned on her heel to leave, though even Erik could tell she was saying something to her brother in the midst of her departure.

The door closed with a click and Charles dropped his face into his hands.

Erik glanced down at him, stomach back to making knots.

“She won’t tell anyone,” Charles mumbled.

He tensed, “would you prefer she didn’t? Because I wouldn’t mind.”

Charles looked up at him, startled and Erik had to try very hard not to take the words back. He really didn’t mind the other children knowing, so long as they Charles made sure they didn’t hold any prejudice that might be used against them. They seemed open minded enough, but it was difficult to tell these days.

Charles must have been listening in because quite suddenly he was smiling, hands reaching up to tug Erik back into another kiss, echoes of reassurance being projected directly into his mind and he found himself laughing, for the first time in ages, against the comfort of Charles’s warmth.


End file.
